A Harem's Kreed
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: To his enemies Kreed was the cold and calculating, Tactician of the Order of Heroes. But to the Heroes he had summoned, Kreed was many things. To many a steadfast and loyal comrade. To others a man of great tactical insight and strategic ability. To some a loving companion and cherished partner. This is the tale of the many romantic escapades of those heroes and their Summoner.
1. It's a Sin (Tiki)

**So here is something I've been working on since Gunnthra's Legendary hero banner, since I was able to summon S!A!Tiki during that period. But many obstacles, especially my IGCSE exams had to happen and it's been delayed and updated multiple times. In fact my exams are not even over yet and updates will be very very sparse.**

**So another SummonerXharem story, not really all that different from most stories of this nature. But it's something I've been wanting to write for a long time. So here it is...**

**Please review or comment, I really need constructive criticism since my English Language exams start next Jan session. **

**WARNING: This story contains graphically sexual content. Also I don't own Fire Emblem Heroes Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do.**

* * *

The Summoner bit into a slice of fruit, savoring it's sweet and watery taste. The watermelon was a welcomed refreshment during the hot summer months, especially since he found himself at the beach, sitting under an umbrella with a white beach towel beneath him. He had a very good view of the area around him from there, after perching himself on the edge of a short sandy cliff. Spending most of his time quietly observing many of his heroes as they were enjoying themselves.

In the distance he could make out Xander, the Crown prince of Nohr in the water holding onto his Lilith Floatie as if his life depended on it. Considering his dreadful swimming skills that may not be too far from the truth, but thankfully Prince Innes of Frelia was hard at work on teaching him, even if his patience was being stretched to its limits. He could also see the siblings of both lords around the seaside too.

Corrin and Elise were under the shade of a larger umbrella similar to his own, laying back on lounge chairs while completely engrossed in their respective books. Nearby was Innes's sister, Tana the other tome wielding Princess who was furiously smacking a thick stick against a large tree, possibly trying to obtain it's fruits. Meanwhile Prince Leo was pretending to read his tomato tome, most of his attention was actually on his Elder sister Camilla conversing with a flustered Prince Takumi of Hoshido, the two seemed to be getting along very well, much to his chagrin.

Similarly the other Heroes were engaged in their own activities, with Gaius teaching Noire how to make a bow from the branches of a coconut tree, similarly to how he created his own out of cookies and candy, almost in a fatherly way. Robin and Cordelia were also busy trying to catch fishes close to the shoreline, while Fredrick and Linde were searching around for seashells not too far away. The summoner could barely spot them from his lookout as he continued to munch on his watermelon, while taking notes in his mind for everyone's location and future placement on the beach.

They were all present and accounted for, except for one particular green-haired hero. The one who had graciously gifted him with the slick of melon and was currently sitting right next to him in the minimal amount of space the towel provided. The young man could feel her gaze directed at himself before the sound of something hitting the ground reached his ears, no doubt a discarded piece of fruit.

"Oh Lord Kreed"The Summoner heard her calling his name, but didn't have to look towards her direction to know that she was smiling,a soft almost flirtatious smile. But her accented tone forced his attention towards her. "You should really relax right now, you know." She trailed off with a coquettish giggled, as he gave her a sideways glance.

His eyes found the beautiful young maiden seated beside him, as she leaned back on her arms and knees bent upwards, to display her slender, well toned legs. This of course gave him a wonderful view of her curvaceous, yet slim figure adored in nothing but a two-piece swimsuit. Apparently she had removed the pink coat normally tied around her hips and her various sparkling gold ornaments, before going for a swim and still had not put it on again for whatever reason. But there was still plenty to admire about her.

Immediately noticing how her bright red bikini top was tightly hugging her large, round breasts and provided a generous view of the entirety of her cleavage. It also left the rest of her body rather exposed, from her lithe waist that transitioned into broad hips and a pair of supple buttocks that only remain covered with a matching bottoms, that left some part of her ass exposed.

Indeed it was certainly true, that she was divine in every sense of the word. Even her sweet voice that would playfully tease him at times...

"This is why we are here, right ?" The Manakette went on as she sat up straight causing her bountiful bosom to jiggle from the motion, Kreed had the courtesy to avert his eyes when that happened even if he wanted a look. The Voice of Naga placed a comforting hand on his shoulder still beaming at him widely "After all you went through all the trouble to bring us here. So its only fair that you should enjoy yourself!"

It was true, he brought this band of heroes through to the newly constructed Aether resort for a short while. It was Robin's idea and she, along with the others wanted a short vacation after the war with Musphelheim ended. At the time the tactician was busy setting up the Aether keeps at Alphonse's orders, though once the Askrian Prince was just as quick to give him a break after some of the heroes requested so.

The Summoner would preferred to continue work at the Keep, but he found the usual events of an Aether raid to be boring and unproductive. In contrast, he had been enjoying his time simply laying about and entertaining whatever hero came his way. Chief of them being the Summering Sion who barely left his side since he got here, the same woman who was looking at him somewhat pleadingly.

Kreed only chuckled at her exclamation before giving a response. "Well you can say that easily while lounging in the sun, hoping to get a tan" He did not want to sound as condescending as he did, but she seemed to mind it little if at all. "But someone has to keep watch if The Emblian Empire makes their move, so I must play my part."

"Oh come now..." She whispered, as she moved herself closer to him leaning against his side. Her other hand reached out and rested itself on his bare chest. He turned to see her beaming at him with pleading eyes. "Prince Alphonse declared a truce with the Empire last week. Nothing will happen if you allow yourself some entertainment. So please stop worrying so much and have some fun"

The prospect was tempting by the second and more so since the oracle of the Divine Dragon was the one that beseech him to do so. But as he stared into bright green eyes of the Manakette, he could sense an ulterior motive to her request. After all, the two of them were here together utterly alone and out of sight. There was also the fact that Tiki went out of her way to search for him, only to offer a slice of watermelon and some company.

It wasn't out of the ordinary though,The Summoner had known her for well for quite some time now and recently she had been vying for his attention a lot more. It was rather obvious what she was trying to do and he had no reason not to play along...

So he did, with an exasperated sigh and an expression of mock anxiety etched into his face. "Well there was something I wanted to do, though I would require your help for it..."

A look of curiosity and slight confusion immediately washed over the Manakatte after this sudden change of demeanor. But the mirth never left her voice as she inquired further. "Oh and what would that be?"

"Well you know the feeling. I've been preoccupied recent matters concerning the Aether Keeps and building up defences. The task is more tiresome than it sounds ." Kreed spoke in more stern manner

Then leaned closer towards closer until their bodies were mere inches apart. Tiki seemed to be accepting of this gesture, though the Voice of Naga was more focused on how he was looking deep into her eyes, effectively captivating her. "I do believe I require some stress relief if possible .

"Ah I see. But that is of no consequence..." As soon as the Tactician had finished, her lips widened into another smile, this one more suggestive. Not only that but her her hand sensually slid up his chest, caressing the hardened skin before gripping his shoulder. In reciprocation he wrapped his arms around the small of her back to pull her closer, her breath husky as she spoke. " I'll give you more than just stress relief."

With that The Divine Dragon Princess pressed her lips against, molding them into a rather passionate kiss. The summoner returned it whole-heartily, swallowing her soft moans in the process. Their bodies now pressed together in heat, that was only perpetuated by the sun beating down overhead. He could already feel the softness of her bosom against through her skimpy swimwear.

Soon their tongues began roiling and melding together, as her arms locked themselves around his neck to deepen their lip-lock. Tiki was trying to get him to lay down, if how she was applying her weight on him wasn't obvious enough, he complied somewhat quickly. Slowing descending down onto the beach towel, until his back hit the cotton clothing while his front-side was occupied by the scantily clad Manakette laying on top.

Their kissing still went on for a little while longer and intensified, with their ragged moans and groans as evidence. However the couple had to reluctantly pull away from one another, panting all the while. she had a rather overwhelmed expression on her face, which swiftly turned into that alluring grin. Her voice low and husky as she murmured with a short giggle at the end. "Well that was certainly something..."

"That's what they all say." The tactician said with a smug smirk, as his hands gently stroked the sides of her bare midriff. "It's something I have gained from practice you can say."

"Well then..."The Manakette replied in turn as she sat up straddling his waist, this gave him a good view of her Bikini clad Breasts that jiggled slightly from the motion. His gaze immediately directed towards it before being diverted back into the playfulness in her emerald eyes, it was something she noticed almost instantly. "Let's put your practice to the test, huh?"

Kreed found her cockiness to be ironic, considering how she kissed like someone with little to no experience on the matter. But she didn't bother waiting for a rebuttal, instead Tiki reached towards the center of her chest, where the ribbon that held her bikini together was located. The Summoner watched with undivided attention as her finger quickly untied it, before that particular piece of swimsuit was thrown away and landed beside them. Now he had full view of her voluptuous breasts in all its glory...

Needless to say her bosom was incredible well-endowed the proof was hanging in front of him, tauntingly staring at him with perky erect nipples. However it wasn't as if her boobs were abnormally large, he could very well fit one fleshy mound in each hand and give them a good fondling. But for the last twenty seconds or so the summoner had too stupefied to do much except gawk at her nakedness. Of course, she noticed this immediately.

"So you like what you see, huh?" Tiki asked, to which her summoner only hastily nodded his head in a flustered fashion, earning a short laugh from the divine dragon. "Well you can have them all to yourself in a little bit..."

With that she her hands moved downwards to her sides, in order to undo the strings that tied her bikini bottom around her hips. The clothing loosed and she pulled it aside to reveal her clean shaven crotch. His eyes shifted up slowly, from her new exposed lions, to her slender waist and full-bosom, to her beautiful face still beaming at him with reddish cheeks. Drinking in the image of the woman he was about to make love to and feeling his erection still uncomfortable trapped in his swimming trunks.

Fortunately for him, the Manakette currently sitting on him quickly realized him and gripped the waistband of his shorts. With one swift motion it slid down his legs, the cloth grazing his skin before the article of clothing became stuck on his ankles and he had to kick it off. Now the Summoner himself was just as naked as his lover, his member standing proud and erect, as a pair of green eyes watched it with sexually induced fascination.

He then felt his hand on her shoulder, gripping it as her body arched over his. Now he was getting a much better view of her bare breasts and midriff, but as his gaze moved upwards, he could swear that the devilish smile on her face had only grown wider. Wordlessly The Voice of Naga raised her hips to position the slit between her legs right over his erection as he watched in anticipation.

"Well, I suppose it's time to begin, so it would be best to prepare yourself..." She trailed off, lowering herself down enough to rub her pussy against the tip of his manhood, drawing a ragged groan from the young man. Moreover, he was a bit surprised at how wet her loins were, more than enough for them to get started. "Because this dragon is going to ride you!"

She wasted no time in sinking her hips down onto his crotch, moaning as the head of his dick entered her slick snatch. Similarly Kreed was gritting his teeth at the pure tightness of her inner walls, it was distinctly virginal despite the lack of hymen. As inch after inch of his member gradually made its way into her vaginal passage and less than half a minute later it was completely sheathed within her. Tiki was thoroughly reveling in the pleasurable sensation brought on by their union, eyes closed as her grip on his shoulders became firmer.

It only took a few seconds for them to fully adjust to one another, and she began moving up and down on him. Meanwhile her lover had completely relaxed himself beneath her, hands settling to hold onto her hips for support as he watched his cock repeatedly plunge itself into the beautiful dragoness. Her emerald closed and her lips stretched out into a delirious smile as they mated.

Indeed it was a sight to behold, The voice of Naga, The Princess of the divine dragon tribe riding him with lascivious fervor. A litany of soft mewls and sighs leaving her lips, only increasing in volume while her movements gradually gained speed. This naturally caused her abundantly ample breasts to jiggle in tandem with her movements, he quickly found himself ogling her once again.

Not that she minded of course, Tiki was quickly aware of this fact and intended on indulging her Summoner even further. So she sat up straight before leaning back to grip his thighs, her body arching all the while she continued to bounce up and down his erection. Now her chest was pushed outwards as if she was making an offering to him. He quickly took it as his hands traveled up her lithe waist, caressing her silken skin before cupping her bosom.

Immediately her moans become louder as the tactician began kneading her breasts and she was rolling her hips into his solid shaft. Fingers starting to rub and pinch her perky hard nipples, only serving to increase the pleasure for both parties as her cunt walls tightened around him. The sensation slowly becoming more and more overwhelming as their lovemaking continued towards it's eventual climax.

By now Kreed was involuntarily buckling his member up into her tight snatch, closely following along with how her pace of riding his cock was steadily becoming faster. He was trying to keep himself suppressed in an effort to not make too much commotion, since his lover was already very loud. Bit that was getting increasingly difficult, especially since the thought of staying covert was being snuffed out by that of the growing pressure in his nether regions.

Still his own groans and grunt, melded together with her continuous moaning to create a cacophony of carnal sounds. He only hoped that none of it could be heard at the beach below, before turning his attention to thrusting his erection up into her constricting cunt and squeezing her ample bust. As the summoner kept this up, it only took a few more minutes until his manhood started throbbing within her contracting vaginal passage.

Tiki hadn't noticed this however, she was more focused on bouncing up and down his quivering cock, her nails digging into the skin as she held on tightly as if her depended on it. Not that the young man minded, mostly because his owns hands groped her tits rather roughly while he was eagerly thrusting up into her slick snatch as their shared climax drew nearer and near, until...

Then the manakete tossed her head back with a fierce scream of absolute ecstasy and her insides clenched around his pulsating member, staining his loins with her vaginal fluids. The hot, wet embrace of her cunt walls was too much for him to bear at this pint and so he became undone as well. Hands giving her bosom a hard squeeze as he unloaded his sperm into her.

This time she sighed softly at the feeling of his seed filling her up. The dragoness shivering in delight with every volley of cum that was being forced into her awaiting womb. Now slowly rocking herself up and down on his convulsing cock to pump out more of his essence, as their combined orgasm was beginning to subside. Until the drop of semen made it's way within her.

Only a few seconds later she leaned forward before unceremoniously collapsing on top of him. Her arms now locking themselves around the back of neck while his hands lowered down to weakly grasp the small of her back. Tiki was resting the side of her head on his shoulder, smiling as she laid upon his heaving form and reveling in the feeling of his warm cum flowing inside of her.

Bodies now pressed against one another in heat, her voluptuous breasts on his chest and her taut belly on his abdomen. It was strangely comforting and pleasurable, with the feeling of her heart beating against his own. Both breathing heavily and panting from the orgasmic high they shared together and reveling in each other's warmth.

The couple enjoyed the quiet company of one another and the closeness of their naked forms, but tiredness began to fully dissipate and she raised her head to look into him. His vision was slightly hazy from the sensory overload produced by their lovemaking, but the young man could still clearly see her lips curving into a seductive grin. He was a bit confused by her coy expression, that was until he realized one important detail.

His erection had not lost lost it's hardness yet. Still remaining inside of the Manakete with her slick vaginal walls wrapped around him, squeezing firmly. Obviously something that his lover was doing deliberately as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"My, my aren't you just insatiable today..." She cooed, slowly gyrating her hips against his, draw a ragged grunt from the Summoner. However the voice of Naga failed to notice when his hands traveled up her back to grip her shoulders, preparing for something... "Fortunately for you I'm feeling rather insatiable as well..."

"Well that's good to know, but I can't let you have all the fun..." Kreed trailed off regaining his composer rather quickly to her surprise. However she was even more surprised when he finally applied force, rolling her over so that their positions were now switched. Her back now against the beach towel as he took place on top of her, now in a missionary position he hovering over her voluptuous form and smirking at the slight startled look on her face. "I'll take charge from here..."

That momentary expression of shock quickly faded, replaced by her usual smile. Then she let out a soft sight, wrapping her legs around his waist so that his hard cock would penetrate her even deeper. "Very well... She spoke, looking deep into his eyes as their bodies were barely centimeters. "Have your way with me..."

With that he closed the distance between himself and her, to capture her lips in another heated lip-lock. Then he took her hands in his and pinned her arms down on the grown as their fingers laced together. While driving his pelvis forward to ram his cock deep into the slit between her thick thighs. Her body arched beneath him and the Manakete tried to kiss him back, only to be surprised when he pulled back, only able to see him flashing her a coy grin before he leaned down.

The summoner lowered himself a little, until he was face to face with her ample bosom and his lips descended to take her erect nipple into his mouth. Tiki unleashed a prolonged cry of pleasure, her vaginal passage tightened around the hard cock inside of her. Writhing as he continued to suckle and lick her bare breast while at the same time his thrusting began fully in earnest.

His sudden assertiveness somewhat shocked and more over delighted the Voice of Nage as she was steadily losing herself to the pleasure wracking her whole being. Kreed paced himself with slow, but hard and deep plunges of his member into her tight cunt with gradually increasing speed. Thoroughly enjoying himself as he licked her bountiful breast and sucked on her erect teat.

Tiki could feel her body rocking from his powerful pounding of her slick snatch, with her back rubbing against the ground. She then felt his mouth leave her tit and opened her eyes. She was immediately met met with the sight of her lover looking down at her as green eyes shone like emerald gems. at the same time he continued to hammer away at her soaking snatch and held her down with both hands.

The summoner had propped himself up with considerable distance between their his body and hers. But was content at gazing at her lovely form, dancing to and fro in rhythm, while pacing himself appropriately as he was driving, his hard cock into her drooling nether lips. It was at a slower rate then when she was riding him but more forcefully and penetrating her deeper.

While Kreed was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he knew that neither of them had much time left. So he sped up significantly, his pelvis moving back and forth as he impaled her tight cunt with his cock over and over again. Her moans now went up in frequency in conjunction with volume, further intensified as her long legs coiled around his waist tighter n a desperate attempt to increase penetration

Her fingers tightened around his hand and her body squirmed underneath him, but the manakete was determined to keep her eyes open throughout the whole ordeal. Gazing back int the eyes of her summoner, even when she was being relentlessly plowed and providing him pleasure. At this point it was impossible to suppress his groans but her mewls and gasps of ecstasy drowned him out, now filling the cliff-side.

It was only a little while later, when he felt his thrusting cock throb inside of her again. At the same time he lunged down onto the unsuspecting dragoness, leaning in to capture her lips once more. Tiki kissed him back as her emerald eyes rolled back into her head, moaning into his mouth while their tongues mingled together. His ruthless pace now speeding up onto their shared climax.

Then just like before the dragoness cried out in complete elation, this time however he had to swallow it as her cunt contracted around him. Like before her orgasm brought upon his own, but unlike before he had already released himself go without much struggle. Letting his seed flood her womb as her curvaceous form convulsed beneath him and her vaginal walls squeezed out more of it.

Kreed simply held down the convulsing Manakete as kept on filling her with his seed. His brutal thrusting was now replaced by slow plunges of his member into her intimate depts. The constant stream of jizz had thinned down after a good while and soon enough stopped entirely. The summoner opened his eyes and suddenly felt his body becoming much heavier after the copulation.

It took him a couple of seconds before he was able to pry his lips away from hers. Their latest shared climax left her limp mostly and Kreed almost too tired to hold himself up and keep from collapsing on top of the divine dragon. Still he inhaled a good amount of air before releasing his grip on her hands and shakily sat up onto his knees, breathing heavily throughout the whole ordeal. But he sill had enough energy to admire the sight in front of him, with an all too familiar smile on his face.

There lay the Voice of Naga, heaving her exhaustion as each breath caused her tits to jiggle in time with her exhaling. Her emerald orbs half open and stared blankly at the sky in a post-orgasm induced coma. despite the lack of a smile on her pretty face he knew hat she was happy, overjoyed even. But unfortunately he was not. The proof was the solid shaft that could be partially seen between her thighs, and impaled within her cunt.

It wrapped around him in a vaginal embrace, while his seed began to leak out of her in small droplets. It looks like she was not as content as he thought which was fortunate. As he was not done with her yet. So his hands reached towards the side of her full hips and took firm hold of them. This drew the attention of the Summering Scion, who was now coming back from her stupor, immediately receiving a devious smirk from her summoner.

It was the last thing she saw before being pulled up. Gasping in surprise as her Summoner forced her to sit up on his lap, his cock sliding further in her vaginal passage. Before she knew it, Tiki was back in the arms of her Summoner, their faces mere inches away from one another, as he smiled mischievous at her. It was one that she wholeheartedly returns as her hands slid up his chest. Gently massaging the course skin before winding around his neck.

"Well well..." She cooed while sinking down on the the cock still plunged inside her intimate depth, drawing a hoarse grunt from her summoner." It seems you ate are still far from done with me."

"Indeed" Kreed replied as his hands tightened around her hips, as he leaned in even closer "so you better prepare yourself, divine dragon"

Then he claimed her sweet lips once while also sending a sharp thrust up into her slick snatch, causing her to moan into his mouth. It also signaled her to start moving once more as the Voice of naga began to roll her hips up and down his cock more. Only this time she was preoccupied with a rather passionate lip lock with her Summoner as well. Tongues mingled and roiled in the heat of their coupling beginning once again.

This time her body was also pressed against his, her bountiful bosom squishing against his chest and nipples rubbing against the rough skin as she rode him. The closeness of their bodies only amplified the flames of wanton lust between man and manakete and before long Tiki found her movements gaining speed gradually while their kissing intensified. Though at this point both parties were getting deprived of air and reluctantly had to part from one another.

However Kreed took this opportunity to close in towards the crook of her neck before pressing soft kisses on the silken skin. The dragoness was very accepting of this show of affection as she leaned her head back to receive more while continuing to bounce up and down on his hard actions seemed to only encouraged her to speed up. So to add more fuel to add more fuel to the fire, the summoner's hands quickly descended down her hips towards her plump rear.

Her moans became even louder as his hands began to squeeze and caress her buttocks which jiggled slightly from her reciprocating motions. His ministrations caused shivers to travel up her spine and more waves of pleasure to erupt from her core. That too all the while he kept on trailing soft kisses up and down her neck, while thrusting his fleshy rod up into her moist cunt, closely following her movements as he did so.

Tiki quickly found herself being overwhelmed by her summoner, despite the fact that she was supposed to be the one in control. After all the voice of naga was doing most of the work, enthusiastically bouncing up and down his erection as their bodies rubbed together in hot friction. However Kreed had taken advantage of their position and continued to ravish her as his hands kneaded her round soft ass.

He smirked against the silken skin of her throat, as he placed more pecks and nibbles upon it. The reason was that he realized that his lover had reached her peak in terms of speed as she was now rocking her voluptuous body as fast as she possibly could. So he followed suit soon afterwards as he started to pump his cock up into her just as swiftly, fondling her bouncy buttocks to hold onto as leverage.

The result was his cock starting to throb inside her the dragoness, as he moaned out her pleasure. Her own climax signaled by slick snatch that clenched around his hardened quivering member as she moved up and down on it. Though the summoner did not relent and kept on ravaging her as his teeth grazed her neck and lips suckled on the silken skin while his hands busied themselves squeezing her plump buttocks.

It all went on fr a bit longer as the manakete rode him with lustful abandonment. That was until a few moments she plunged down one last time and let out a shriek of pure ecstasy. Almost immediately her vaginal walls tightened around him in a vice grip as if to forced out is seed. Kreed had no choice but to surrender and so biting onto the tender flesh of her throat, he unloaded himself into her third time.

The voice of naga signed once more as another volley of mortal essence was spilled into her divine womb. Shuddering in delight with every drop that dribbled into her, wringed out by her puckering nether lips. The summoner only held onto her trembling form as more of his cum made its way into her. All the while his hands squeezed her fine ass to keep her in place.

So it was where Tiki remained, deliberately holding onto her Summoner as his cock filled her with more jizz and their bodies pushed together in heat. However it was not long before the last drops dripped into her womb and her constricting cunt released its hold from around him. Kreed could immediately feel her become limp in his arms and so pried his mouth away from her neck, and let the manakete rested her chin on his shoulder.

Thus their latest lovemaking romp had come to an end, though the summoner still held her close. Her breast still squished against his chest, her soft skin pressing on his rougher coarse one as they rested. Their bodies so close he could feel her heart racing rapidly, parallel to his own as he held onto her tired heaving and sweaty form.

For now Kreed was just content with letting the Manakete have her respite. Moreover he did rather enjoy their affectionate embrace as he his hands now gentle stroked her bare back. Thought he was not fully satisfied just yet as his cock was still quite hard while buried in her wet pussy. But the summoner did allow her to calm herself before anything.

So it was a couple of minutes later when her breathing had become less frantic and so the Summoner made his move. One of hisHands reached under her calf and caressed the back of her thigh, while the other held the side of her hips. Tiki didn't get a chance to fully process what was going on before she was abruptly pushed down on the beached town. Gasping loudly before her bare back landed on the cloth.

However Kreed didn't let react as he had quickly and effectively turned her over. The Divine Dragoness let out another gasp of surprise as he raised up one of her long lithe legs as he rolled her onto her frontal side. Now her back was facing him while her stomach and breasts were pressed the beach towel under her. Satisfied with his work he let go of her leg, letting it rest on the ground. All this time his member stayed within her, though consequently it slipped out with only the tip inside.

However Tiki was not allowed much time to adjust to the new position, as the hand holding her waist traveled up her body. She felt it caressing her back as it moved up to her nape before stopping. Abruptly Kreed took hold of her green colored ponytail and pulled it upwards. In response She let out a sharp moan indicative of both pain and pleasure. At the same time she was forced onto all four, with the summoner on his knees behind her.

the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in for the Manakete. In any other circumstances she would be in control, after all she was the princess of the divine dragons, the daughter of Naga and a being more than 3000 years old. Yet here she was on her hands and knees like some common wench, her vibrant tresses being used as some sort of leash by her domination, a mere mortal man.

But most of all she didn't mind it one bit. If anything this replaced any exhaustion she previously had with enthralled and perverted exhilaration. The only thought in her mind was to be bred like a bitch in heat by her Summoner. And he knew it all too well, from how her cunt was hungering to be fucked relentlessly by him yet again. All he had to do was push the rest of it in. However the young man took his time as his other hands moving up her thigh and stroked the side of her waist.

"You have failed to satisfy me, you know." He trailed off, his voice now stern and commanding like when he ordered her in battle. This only succeeded to increase her arousal. "But I will not continue to force myself upon you, unless you allow it."

To emphasize his point, the hand that had till now lovingly caressed and squeezed her shapely ass, suddenly slapped her buttocks with enough force to cause them to jiggle as another cry of pleasure left her lips."So tell me oh so venerable Oracle Of Naga, what would you have me do?"

The Sarcasm in his question only made the sensations wracking her whole being more potent. It even made speaking her desires a lot more difficult than it normally would be. "O-Oh p-leese m-my lord..." Tiki said shakily as her body shivered. "P-please rava-AHH!"

Then she was interrupted with another spank to her posterior and another degrading statement from her Summoner. "Talk properly, not like some back alley whore. So let me reiterate my question. what do you desire ? To be MY divine cocksleeve?"

She gasped out , still unable to coherently form words. Her drooling nether lips pursing around the head of his hardened manhood, as if trying to pull the entirety of it into her. Taking in a sharp breath she attempted to gather enough strength to make a proper sentence. " Y-yes, please my lord take me once mo-Ohh"

Once again she was interrupted this time with the all too familiar sensation of his member ramming into the slit between her legs at full force. Only a moment later later, she screamed out her pleasure while her vaginal welcomed him by tightening around his shaft with a vice grip. It was enough to make Kreed grit his teeth once more as he continued on. "Ask and you shall receive..."

Thus another series of moans filled the area as he began to plunge his cock in and out of her slick snatch. Impaling her so deeply that each impact caused the tip of his phallic rod to smack against the entrance to her womb. The constant pushing and pulling motion on her posterior, made her body move back and forth, while her large breasts bounced in tandem.

His pelvis collided with her backside over and over again, making her buttocks jiggle every time he rammed his cock into her soaping pussy. The wet sounds of their coupling and the soft thuds of her ass being smacked accompanied her cries, but were slowly being drowned out. After all the summoner had started off with a mercilessly fast and hard pace, which only increased in speed as time went on.

Her fingers clawed at the towel, clutching it desperately to keep herself steady as if her life depended on it. She also used the grip to push back against his hard thrusts to create a frenzied rhythm. Similarly her Summoner had his hand still firmly wrapped around her hair, pulling it as he kept on pounding into her with reckless abandon, the action only exciting the Manakete further.

He ran his free hand up her back, gently stroking the sweaty skin as he continued on fucking her from behind. By now Kreed himself was rasping and groaning free, letting his cries mix with hers in a sympathy of sexual noise, that only became louder by the second. Despite how his stamina had decreased from their previous, the Summoner kept on ramming his hardened cock in and out of her constricting cunt.

Then she felt his hand caress her back all the way down to her hips, before taking a hold of it. Naga's Voice was very receptive to advances, buckling helplessly against him and scumming to the overwhelming ecstasy that surged through every nerve of her body. Trying to push back against his hard thrusts, though having some difficulty keeping up with his increasing speed while being ravaged thoroughly as her insides clenched around him and she cried out in a lust laden haze.

As far the Summoner was concerned, any exhaustion he had felt was negated by a burning sensation in his loins, which only urged him to screw the green haired divine dragon senseless. So far he was close to accomplishing his goal as her toes curled and her emerald eyes were becoming hazy, slowly sinking in the endless waves of pleasure that only sank her wracking mind deeper and deeper.

The only apparent indication that she was still somewhat conscious was the fact that her body still stayed in position during the rough pounding. Of course there was also the constant moans and grasps emitting from her agape lips. Her tongue sticking out a little and the beautiful features of her face became twisted into an expression of delirious euphoria. She was about to revive her third orgasm and he wasn't far behind either.

The only thing she was aware of at this point was his pistoning member throbbing in her leaking pussy and the fact that she had to buck her hips back against his so that their latest climax would arrive. He was also thrusting as swiftly as he could, like before, but now openly vocalizing his pleasure at the sensation of her insides clamping down on him tightly.

With a few more seconds she scream out once again while the slit between her legs clenched around him with orgasmic force. The Summoner followed suit in a more graceful manner, letting out one final sigh as one final plunge later, he was emptying his loins into the divine for a third time today. Yanking her green locks harder, hilting himself into her further until he was balls deep.

Tiki moaned out again when she felt his member press against her cervix and shoot it's load into her womb. Refilling her of all the cum lost during their most recent sexual romp and enrapturing her with his warmth. The Voice of Naga sighed in elation as her tongue roiled out and rolled into the back of her skull. Her knees trembling while her convulsing cunt coaxed out more of him.

Soon enough however, the flowing of his seed had reached a focal point and now diminishing rapidly. Only a few moments later the last drops of his essence made its way inside her and both of them finally came down from their orgasmic high. With her purpose now fulfilled he released his grip on her tresses as she instantly collapsed while he watched silently.

The Manakete was laying on her stomach his time, with her breast squishing on the rough beach towel, and her face turned to the side as she breathed frantically. It was not too different from last time with the biggest change being that of position. But it ended the same way with the Divine Dragon being left sprawled on the ground heaving tiredly as her skin glistened from the sweat.

He never got tired seeing her in this sort of fashion, even if he fared no better in the end. Which could clearly be seen from rapidly reciprocating chest and hazy eyes that looked down at the Manakete's equally exhausted form. This time he even had to place his hands on the ground to keep himself from falling on top of her, his body leaning forward while his palms pressed on the area under her arm.

Despite the change in position, their latest romp wasn't all too different from the previous one. The Summoner has completely taken control from the summering scion, utterly overwhelming her and using her voluptuous body to pleasure himself. However, much like before this still was not enough for the young man, as he could still feel the distinct aching in his loins.

Gritting his teeth at the sensation that had bordered on becoming painful, Kreed looked down to his diligently hardened manhood, still pluging up her vaginal entrance. But some of his essence still poured out in small amounts, leaving decadent spots on the beach towel. The thought that he had at the moment was how he would restore whatever load had leaked out.

After all this, it wasn't like she would mind...

Thus the Summoner steadied himself after a few more moments of gathering his strength and lets his hands grasp around the sides of her waist. Tiki was immediately aware of this as she let out a quiet whimper, her body extremely sensitive to his touch and her mind all but completely destroyed from the pleasure. Still she was all to conscious when he finally pulled her up.

The Manakete moaned as she felt his chest snuggling up against her bare back and his cock fully sheathing itself inside her once more. Now she was sitting on his lap with her ass squishing against his pelvis and his hot breath emitting on her nape. "Mmmm How many loads do you have left ?"

Kreed smirked devilishly upon hearing her question and it only widen when he spotted a few pieces of discarded watermelon along the edge of the cliff. "How many slices of watermelon have you eaten in your life?" With that he pressed his lips along the side of her neck while staring to thrust his cock up into the slit between her legs once more.

The Voice of Naga didn't bother to answer his question, only leaning her head to the opposite side to better receive his kisses. Like the first time she bounced up and down his cock, though this time with less vigor as the continuous lovemaking was becoming taxing on her body. Still she was slowly speeding up, even more so when his hands slid up her bosom once more.

Her breasts were fondled once more and her erect nipples pinched, as her vaginal passage clamped around him for the umpteenth time. Tiki was still tight as the first time he had defiled her divine cunt, that couple coupled with the closeness of their bodies made it all the more enjoyable for the Summoner. So he increased his pace, causing the poor manakete to sigh and gasp helplessly.

By now he was quite sure that some of the others below the cliff had a good idea of the activities their Summoner and fellow hero were engaged in. It was quite obvious from the constant moaning, groaning and wet noises emitting from above. Thought by now the summoner had effectively silenced himself as he continued trail a line of pecks and nips along the side of his lover's throat.

However it wasn't like Kreed cared much about that at this point, mostly because he doubted anyone down there would try to confront him. Even if they did, he would be more than happy to show them the sight of the Divine Dragon being ravaged thoroughly. The sight of her bosom being kneaded while she bounced up and down on his cock in a lustful daze.

Shame was the furthest thing from his mind as he continued to slam his member into her innermost depths. Forcing her follow along with his rough rhythm, her bare back rubbing against his chest from the constant movement. He was driven by the need to release the last load into her body, even as his previous seed was being pumped out of her moist cunt, now staining her thighs and dripping onto the beach towel.

Her moans of pleasure have long since turned into a soft screams of pure ecstasy. It was only amplified by the kissed he pressed on the side of her neck, gently suckling her tender flesh while continually bucking his hips up into hers. The wet sounds of the couple was becoming louder, especially when he felt his stiff shaft throb inside her for the sixth time.

Like before he sped up until he reached his limit, drawing more silent shrieks from the Manakete as she desperately tried to keep up with him. The Summoner kept on his ravenous pace as the pressure building in his lions reached a fever pitch. Her body proved a worthy distraction as he kept himself busy by fondling her jiggling tits and nibbled on the soft skin of her throat.

The feverish lovemaking between man and dragon come to a decisive end less than a minute later. Tiki screamed out her pleasure for seemingly the last time, as her whole body convulsed and her vaginal walls tightly clenched around the quivering cock penetrating her. Feeling her leaning back on him as her back arched and her buttocks pushed against his pelvis, he had no choice but to surrender.

One last thrust and Kreed was balls deep inside of the divine dragon, releasing the final batch of his cum into her womb. She was accurately aware of this, sighing silently as the newest stream of his essence replaced what had been lost. Meanwhile the Summoner had bit into the side of her neck to keep his groans from escaping and roughly squeezed her breasts as he unloaded himself into her.

It was the last time though and he was acutely aware of this from how the stream of cum emitting from his member thinned down faster than before. At the same time his lover fared the same when her cunt walls stopped hungrily hugging his shaft as the last drop of his essence entered her. He promptly released his jaws from her neck, leaving red marks in place while he sighed in exhaustion.

Tiki drowsily went limp in his arms again, drifting between unconsciousness and reality. However he didn't have the strength to support her, given the toll his body took through the whole ordeal. So his knees trembled and the Summoner could not hold himself any longer. Before he knew, the young man collapsed forward, taking his lover with him.

Despite his state of mind, he was still lucid enough to angled himself properly so that the two of them fell on their side. Within a split second the couple landed harmlessly on the beach towel with an abrupt grunt. Now in a spooning position, Kreed moved his hands downward along the sides of her waist and pulled her closer, something the divine dragon enjoyed as she moaned, snuggling against him.

Now in a more comfortable position, the Summoner simply laid there, panting heavily and a beautiful woman in his arms. He could feel her racing heart against his and every hot breath that escaped her lips as the two of them enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking. The intimacy of the moment as the two of them lay together as the sound of the ocean's waves could be heard in the distance. Every bit of strength was robbed from him as he was the one who did most of the work by the end, but he did not mind.

He only needed to raise his head a little and look downward for pride to swell in his chest. He saw how droplets of his seed dribbled from her ravaged cunt, coating her thighs. His cock had finally lost all of its steel, now limply pressed against her plump buttocks. Moreover there was the image of Naga's Voice being reduced to a breathless sweaty mess by none other than himself.

However as he lazily stroked the side of her waist with his free hand, he quickly noticed how she had become unconscious already. He saw the face of the Manakete blissfully asleep, a sight that made him crack a smile. But Kreed would not stare for long, As great as the sex was, he decidedly had other things to do. So he sat up sluggishly with a tired groan.

With that he reached out for the bag which was beside the beach towel this entire time, placing it on his lap he took out a few things. Mainly a new pair of swimsuit bottoms, a stamina potion and a thin blanket. With the the items in his hands the Summoner gazed over his shoulder to find a Tiki's slumbering form, laying there among the sands with the soft features of her pretty face settled into a peaceful expression

"Sleep well, my dear." He whispered soothingly as he opened the blanket and draped it over the Manakete's naked form. Kreed knew from experience that she was a heavy sleeper, but at the same time wanted to be careful as to not disturb her"I won't be away for long, we will undoubtedly see each other, after your nap."

He watched silently as her puffy lips curled into a soft blissful smile and she hummed out a quiet moan. It was a rather wholesome sight, considering the wild ride the two of them went through mere minutes ago.

Now with his work completed, Kreed stood up and quickly wore his spare pair of swim. Securing the piece of clothing around his lower waist he head towards the pah that would lead him downwards as he opened the cork of the stamina potion. The young man quickly downed it's liquid content as he thought of taking a quick refreshing dip in the waters, before joining his other heroes...


	2. Burnin for you (Celica)

**Aight, its been a exams are done and I'm finally releasing the second chapter to this story. I've been trying to get this one finished since I completed the first chapter and had trouble with coming up with a unique way to lewd the lady in this piece. I believe it was worth it however, because I love Celica and wanted to lewd her since SoV first released. Besides the chapter may get longer from here on out.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long but here it and I hope you all enjoy it. Now if you can excuse me, I need a cup of coffee.**

* * *

Before the Summoner stood the statue of the Goddess Mila with her angelic wings spread out and her hands clasped together daintily. The effigy was masterfully crafted, he could make out every intricate detail of her long dress and the soft features of the Earth Mother as she gazed downward. Her sights set on a circular alter at the base of the statue's feet. It was the size of a king sized bed, more than big enough for two people to lie on and covered in meticulous carved runic designs.

Indeed the entire stone structure looked like it belonged at a temple or at Zofia Castle. But one look around and Kreed realized how horribly misplaced it was. Placed haphazardly in the middle of an expansive grasslands bordered by a dense forest of large trees and bushes. Yet it was not far from the Priory at Novis, being only about half an hour walk through the woods before he and his companion found themselves at this clearing.

Though for a few moments the young man could not stop questioning why something like this was here of all places. Or at least until he spotted a dash of crimson at the corners of his vision, contrasting sharply against the greenery. So with an amused grunt he walked calmly towards the Alter while taking note of where the Hero accompanying him stood.

She was a young woman close to his age and as beautiful as a red rose in full bloom. Her vibrant red hair and eyes sharply contrasting with the white off shoulder tunic she wore which was decorated with gold embroidery. The only other pieces of attire on her person being a pair of black shorts and a diadem that held her fiery locks in place.

"So I guess we have arrived, yes."Kreed said, stopping as he placed a gloved hand on the surface of the stony structure. "If you can define where 'here' is supposed to be?" He continued before turning half-way towards the only other person in the immediate area.

Immediately he noticed how her crimson eyes were fixated at the ground as her pale cheeks were painted a soft shade of pink. The two of them hadn't spoken much during their journey here and the young priestess's nervousness was becoming more apparent by how her clasped hands fidgeted. It was ironic how her stance mirrored that of her patron goddess, almost like a twisted parody. However...

"This is the Shrine of bonds, a place dedicated to the Earth Mother." the Zofian princess managed to steel herself when she spoke, miraculously able to stop herself from stuttering. "Its purpose is to intact a ritual called 'The Rite of Bonds.'"

She then look up at him, her eyes silently pleading with him despite the firm expression on her face. Kreed stared back, betraying no emotion even under her intense gaze, knowing full well what she would say next. "I want your assistance in performing this ritual"

"Oh I see, well then I require details on this ritual before agreeing to anything "He replied nonchalantly, crossing his legs together. "Now would you kindly elaborate on this matter?"

"Well..." She began just as sternly though her face reddening even further. "The Rite of Bonds is a ritual that grants it's participants a special blessing from the Earth Mother. This blessing connects these two individual no matter how far away they are to each other until death..."

"So it's basically marriage?" The Summoner interjected with his usual deadpan tone, immediately seeing the panic arise within her crimson eyes.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Celica answered while frantically shaking her head, raising her hands as if to ward off a deadly attack. "The bond formed by this is purely dependent on the participants in question! It can be one of friendship, love or even just mutual respect."

"However..." The Mage trailed off, suddenly calming herself. Averting her eyes and looking at the ground ashamedly "It requires a degree of intimacy to perform."

"Hmmm, How so?"

"Well..." The Priestess began, her face all but completely burning by now. "It means the two of us have to make love together."

"Don't you mean, have sex together?" He interjected

"R-right." She replied, now looking to the side, still trying to avert herself from his gaze. Kreed retained his calm even after hearing out her rather scandalous request and did not even seem all that surprised by it. He simply let out a brief sigh before continuing.

"That's quite an offer, your grace." He said, each word dripping with noticeable offense. "Though, I would like to ask why you would ask me to commit such debauchery."

Immediately she took in a deep breath, hand on her heart as she forced herself to face the Summoner, pleadingly gazing at him. "It would allow us to remain in contact after the war is finally over"

"I wish for your assistance in ruling over Valentia in however small way you can." She spoke calmly despite the turmoil evident within her eyes, even giving him a small smile. "So will you help me?"

"Well, well I must say it's a very... tempting offer." was the response she got, which was enough for her lips to widen in a full grin. The turbulence in her fiery eyes gone, replaced with genuine joy. But then...

"However, I must decline."

Instantly the elation was gone and her heart sank, replaced by lingering dread. Her smile turned into a frown and in expression of genuine shock now tainted her perfect features. Her face pale and her vision blurry from tears that threatened to spill out.

"B-but why?" She stammered out meekly, unable to stop the terrible musings that plagued her mind.

Had he simply not found her attractive? While Celica was never one to flaunt her beauty, she was still well aware of her looks. Having been complimented by Mae or Genny during certain occasions such as when the three of them went out for shopping or took baths together.

Was he uninterested in such things? That was very unlikely as The Summoner had quite a reputation. Rumors about women entering his quarter in the dead of the night and the coquettish moans that followed soon after. Which however was not too uncommon for the other heroes in the order.

Did he not like her? She was one of the first heroes summoned by him, fighting alongside him for few years now. Moreover the two of them got along together very well, to the point that she considered him a close friend and…

maybe something a little bit more than that. But now she was not if he felt similarly about the latter.

She could only gaze at him and wonder internally for what felt like hours, but were in actuality a few seconds. Until…

"If you must know..." The Summoner began sudden, pulling the red-haired princess away from her thoughts, almost startling her. His cold gaze stared intently at her as if piercing her soul and unraveling her whole being.

"First of all, I may be a particularly lecherous person, but I won't simply jump at the first instance of being offered. Secondly, I object to being used a political tool for your sake, even if you are my friend and comrade. But most importantly of all..."

Kreed paused for a moment, the normally stone cold expression on his face tensing, a visage of anger finally seeping through. It caused her knees to tremble, her heart hammering as he spoke a few words that had her stomach twisted into knots.

"I don't enjoy being lied to, Celica"

"I-I I..." The Zofian princess murmured in response, followed by a pathetic whimper. The shuddering crept up from her legs causing her whole body to shiver on this warm spring day. Her vision blurry from the tears welling up in her eyes, but she could still see him siting there with his head hung down in what seemed to be a mixture disappointed and anger.

The sight was almost too much for her to bear, but there was little she could to salvage this. The lump forming in her throat preventing her from giving him an excuse and her racing mind struggled to form a coherent explanation.

The stubborn Princess of Zofia was about to break... But then

The Summoner reached out, both of his hands landing on her exposed shoulders. Celica nearly jumped in surprise from the abruptness of it all, though his touch had a way of calming her down. Her dainty form stopped shaking so violently and the pressure in her chest loosened.

It lessened even more when he raised his head to grace her with a small, comforting smile. All the malcontents now in his eyes now gone.

"Calm yourself, lass" he said in a quiet, soothing tone. "And tell me, what do you really want?"

The let out a sigh, before meeting his gaze again, looking more apologetic than anything else. "Lord Kreed, I'm sorry for lying to you and asking to do something so scandalous."

"I thought you would be more agreeable to these sorts of activities if I described it in a more... pragmatic way." Her cheeks lit up in a light blush when she uttered those last words. "Now however, I won't hide anything from you now."

Immediately she took in a deep breath, hand on her heart as she forced herself to face the Summoner once again. Gathering all the strength she could muster to gaze into his steely face with burning passion in her crimson eyes. He in turn stared back into her fiery orbs, slowly finding himself lost in them as if consumed by the flames of Ragnarok itself.

"In truth I just want to be with you." She said "After all the fighting, the bloodshed and strife we went through together, I don't want our bond to mean nothing once the war is finally over. When we have to return to our worlds and forgot everything that ever happen between us."

"Celica..."Kreed murmured, clearly taken aback by the whole situation."I thought your heart belong to someone else?"

"It does...but" The princess trailed off with a gentle smile, the first couple of tears now trailing down her fair cheeks. "I cannot deny the feelings I have for you can I? You are a precious friend Kreed, you have been at my side for the years I've been summoned into the ranks of the Order. Despite all that, I want us to be more than just friends... If only for today."

"What say you Lord Summoner of the Order of Heroes?" Celica said with a short, nervous laugh, grinning brightly despite the salty lines on her face. "Would you take this disgraced princess as your lover?"

Kreed took a few moments to process to her confession, finding himself less offened by her and much more tempted by the offer. By his experience it was not the first time Celica made a dumb decision under good intentions. Besides he couldn't stay mad at her for long, not when she was looking at him like that with that small smile. As if silently beckoning him, daring him to take her.

So the Summoner chuckled in response "Well, when you put it like that..."

The princess's cheeks darkened when he leaned in until their face were mere centimeters apart. He flashed her a mischievous smirk before continuing on "I have no reason to deny you"

With that he closed the distance between then, capturing her in a most passionate kiss. The Princess found herself wide eyed in surprised, but just as quick to reciprocate the action. Letting out a loud gasp before closing her eyes and locking her hands around his nape. Before long his tongue began to mingle with hers, extracting more cries of pleasure from the red-haired maiden.

Celica was a bit embarrassed to admit to her Summoner, that he stolen her first kiss. Despite her duties as a Priestess of Mila, this was the first time she had ever locked lips with anyone. At first she thought it would happen with Alm, considering what she read in the Order's Libraries. However it was something she wouldn't mind and never thought much of. But now that Kreed had claimed her lips, she was glad he was her first.

He was obliviously much more experienced in the matter, patiently guiding her as his tongue encircled her own. His hands stroked her bare shoulders and pulled her closer, while her own tightened around the back of his neck. He swallowed more of her soft moans, born from the locking of their lips and the air rapidly leaving her lungs. It was when they became louder that he had pushed her away.

Celica gasped, hesitantly pulling away from him and finding herself out of breath. It took a few seconds before she was able to open her eyes and found her Summoner still smirking at her.

"We should take off our cloths now." He said while breathing frantically. "Unless you want to this fully clothed?"

She frantically shook her head "no", her face almost as red as her hair. Kreed chuckled at her reaction, before letting go of her shoulders. In turn her hands released their hold on his nape and the Princess stepped back from the Alter. Sighing Celica reached back to undo the strings on her back, ones that held her strapless tunic together.

While her fingers fiddled those strings, Kreed had taken off his Summoner coat, dropping it carelessly on the grassy ground. He moved to his shirt, gripping its underside before pulling it up and over his head. By the time the young man was topless, he saw her tunic fall away from her torso. Baring her full bosom to the world as it landed on the ground, much like this own cloths.

He didn't focus on her nakedness for much longer, more eager to push down his trousers along with his underwear. Celica was focused on a similar endeavor as her hands tugged her shorts down her shapely legs, bunching it up on her ankles before she kicked it away. Now left completely in the nude, she looked back at the Alter to find her Summoner in a same state of dress.

She had to admit that he had a decently athletic figure hiding underneath all those baggy clothes. Not very muscular or bulky like many of the Heroes of the Order, but certainly above average. But then her gaze slowly traveled down his chest and abdomen, towards his manhood. Which seemed to be slowly hardening, that too for a very good reason.

Kreed himself was now taking his time ogling her naked form. His eyes drinking in the sight of her full, perky breasts that jiggled ever so slightly with her every movement. Her perfectly lithe figure yet voluptuous figure encapsulated by her slim belly that bloomed into wide hips and plump buttocks. All of it complimented by her flawless milky skin, set glow by the afternoon sun and radiant crimson hair that curled in the visage of roaring flames.

She was indeed a beautiful woman and he could sit there, admiring her till the sun would finally set in the horizon. However as he watched her, the Summoner soon realized that she was gazing rather intently at him too. More specifically towards his nether region, where blood rushed and boiled.

Kreed could only smirk bemusedly.

"Celica, come hither..." He cooed, motioning her to do so. "This one requires your touch"

The Priestess of Zofia felt her cheeks turn a few shades darker, if it were possible. But she nodded in response and compiled, now feeling the heat bubbling up inside her, the longer she stared at his erection.

Soon enough, the Princess of Zofia was kneeling between his legs as naked as the day she was born. Her hands gently grasping his thighs for support as she inspected his member. Catching a musky scent from it that only increased her arousal. A strange feeling and made her mouth water.

Celica knew what she wanted do it and her Summoner was fully expecting her to do it. But then she suddenly closed her eyes and began to murmur to herself quietly. Something he quickly realized was a prayer to the Earth Mother.

Kreed watched her as she did so, not wanting to disturb her despite the aching now evident in his lions. The Summoner gritted his teeth just to bare it and hoped that it would be over soon. Though prayer seemed to last forever for him, even though barely 30 seconds had actually passed.

A few more seconds later and eyes abruptly opened, now gazing up at him with all the fervor and adoration she normally reserved for Mila herself.

"I know I have offended you, Lord Kreed and I'm thankful that you have already forgiven me." She spoke with sincerity, smiling lovingly at him. "You are a true friend, and I hope to remain by your side till the very end"

She let out an audible sigh, turning her attention to the hardened shaft in front of her. "May Mother Mila preserve our bond...for all eternity"

With that red haired priestess leaned in and started with a gentle, lingering kiss to the tip of his shaft. He shivered in delight from the contact.

However Celica was far from done, her mouth opened more. She pressed her lips against the bulbous organ and soon its mushroom like head was taken into her oral orifice. It progressed as she greedily swallowed his cock, until her nose touched its base. Her hands slid forward fastened themselves around his hips more before she began moving back and forth at a steady rate.

Her crimson eyes gazed upwards, to see her summoner's face twist in pleasure as she continued her oral stimulation. Cheeks burning red and puffing up to accommodate more of him. Determined to make him feel as good as possible, by pumping her head faster along his erection and letting her tongue lap at it from the bottom. The Warrior Priestess could feel herself becoming aroused as well. Her body heating up and the slit between her supple thighs becoming wetter as she severed her master.

Celica then felt something running through her curly red hair, his hands stroking it gently between deft fingers as his hips began to buck into her mouth. Her response was a sensual sigh around the phallic organ and her lips sucking on it harder. The pair quickly settled into comfortable rhythm, moderate in speed but getting faster by the second. Her eyes still locked on to him lovingly, even when she focused all her efforts into pleasing her Summoner.

To be frank she had been doing very good, considering that this was her first blowjob. The suction provided by her mouth now perfectly complimented by her tongue gently licking along the underside of his dick. Kreed found himself quickly overwhelmed by the sensations that coursed through his body. Finding himself slamming his hips into her faster, fingers now griping her bloody locks in order to keep her in place and sate his needs.

It was not like the Zofian Princess minded, more than willing on letting her Summoner use her mouth and throat to pleasure himself. Tongue slobbering as she sucked on his hardened manhood with more vigor, humming softly as her head oscillated to and fro. Her beautiful curly crimson tresses flowing in tandem appearing like flickering flakes burning on a candle. Knees trembling in arousal with watery fluids that now stained her thighs, slowly dribbling down in droplets.

By now their synchronized motions had become more frenzied and swifter. Celica holding the hips of her Summoner who was thrusting into her mouth, grunting hoarsely all the while. She could see him with his eyes shut and teeth clenched closed to suppress himself. So she decided to redouble her efforts, now bobbing her head up and down his solid shaft as fast as she could. Now even without the slightest fear of gagging as her tongue swirled around the meaty rod.

Her ministrations did prove to be a worthy endeavor. Despite her inexperience in the current circumstances, Celica knew he was close when his dick began to throb within her oral orifice. Moreover pre-cum dribbled down her gullet and he began to ram into her mouth just as fast as her own movements. The Warrior Priestess closed her eyes to brace for climax, but managed to keep straining herself to keep up her current pace. Then only a few more seconds later, her efforts had borne fruit once more.

Immediately his clock discharged volley after volley of its load down her throat. Overflowing to the point that she could taste its unique flavor on her tongue. However Celica took it without hesitation, moaning around the thick, quivering clock as she shameless drank its contents. Using her tongue to coax out more and more of the creamy fluids. Meanwhile the Summoner could feel himself being sucked dry, though he minded it little if at all.

Nearly a whole minute later and the last few drops of his sticky cum went down her throat. After a tentative lick to the tip of the hardened member she began to pull the phallic organ out of her maw. Savoring the taste of the meaty shaft as more inches of it left her lips. Kreed would not help but groan in response until his whole manhood was finally out. But he still had enough clarity to loosen his grasp around her curly locks, before releasing her completely.

Thus with a sharp intake of air and a heavy sigh, the Zofian princess stoop up. The motion caused her ample breasts to jiggle slightly as she did, which did not go unnoticed by her Summoner's gaze. Along with the sight of her bare skin glistening with sweat and the light from the afternoon sun casting a light glow upon her supple form.

Almost instantly their eyes met and he found her red eyes to be hazy with lust. Body quivering in need, Celica licked her lips as if to relish the taste of his seed still in her mouth. In a voice husky with anticipation she spoke, with great need. Though to him it sounded more like a plea.

"Lord Kreed...Please"

And the Summoner could feel himself becoming harder, if that were possible...

Still he did what had to be done, his hands reached out to grasp her silky hips then pulling her gorgeous figure towards him. Celica complied of course, edging herself closer towards him and climbed onto the alter with him. Swiftly straddling his leg and seating herself completely on his lap. The Warrior Priestess found herself face to face with her Summoner, who was smirking wryly as a hand reached to cup her pinkish cheek.

The young woman braced her hands on his chest as she leaned closer, feeling his hand tenderly stroking her face to which she eagerly leaned into his touch. All the while Celica could feel the presence of his manhood near her nether regions, rock hard and ready to ravish her. Then in a mischievous whisper he murmured.

"You need not to beg for satisfaction my dear..." Kreed trailed off, slowly closing on her. "I intend to ravage you till you're heart's content."

It was the only warning he issued before so brazenly claiming her lips again. Though this time Celica herself was shocked by his actions, considering how she had drank his seed mere moments ago. But she soon found herself returning the kiss in full earnestly. Moaning softly into his mouth as her own hands slowly slid up his chest, gently stroking the rough skin before firmly gripping both of his shoulders and pulling him forward.

It was an effort to deepen their lip lock, sending tongues roiling and rolling together in a mess of tangled flesh. At the same time the Summoner made his move, fingers once more entangling themselves in her curly locks while his grip on her hips gently pushed her down. She let out an elated sigh when the tip of hard member made contact with her vaginal opening. Holding on to him tighter and leaning forward.

This caused her bare breasts to press against his chest, bodies clashing against one another in a fiery embrace. Meanwhile, the head of his cock entered her slick snatch, which was followed up by another loud moan from the Priestess. The intensity of their kissing increasing as more inches of his cock were being swallowed by her drooling nether lips. But as their tongues danced and air drained from their lungs, they knew it would end soon

So it was a few seconds later when the couple parted from their heated lip lock. Upon which Celica opened her eyes to see her Summoner beaming at her, while his manhood was fully embedded into her folds. However it was only a little while later when his hand lowered a bit to caress the back of her nape before his lips too descended to press soft peaks and nips on the tender skin of her throat much to her ever growing delight.

The Zofian Princess wholly welcomed this show of affection as she arched her head back to receive more of his kisses. While her knees began to slowly propel herself up and down his solid shaft. A litany of girlish moans and gasps leaving her. But even amongst overwhelming sensations addling her body, her eyes found the visage of the Earth Mother. The statue smiling at her warmly as she made love to her Summoner, blessing their union and the sounds of pleasure that gradually filled the forested area.

Thought Mila's grace was the reason for the Warrior priestess's lascivious descent. Moreover the ecstasy erupting from her core and spreading like wildfire through her entire being. The feeling of his hardness stretching out her vaginal wall and repeatedly ramming into her. This punctuated by the tender kisses and nibbles he trailed along her neck and the hot friction produced from their bare bodies rubbing together in heat.

Celica quickly found herself fully engrossed with these pleasurable sensations. Relishing everything her beloved master did to her, while diligently bouncing up and down his erection. Kreed left no chance fr her to be dissatisfied as he began to buck his pelvis up. Sending a continuous series of hard thrusts into her moist pussy and carefully making sure t match her pace perfectly.

However, it was a pace that steadily increased in speed along with the volume of the her moans. He could even feel the reverberations running through her throat while he gently nipped on the tender flesh. Reveling in the feeling of her silken skin and her supple form grinding against his rougher one as she rode him with wanton fervor and heady vigor.

Driven further by the mounting euphoria coursing through her nerves, she started to ride him faster. His eyes darkening with lust before clenching shut as her lips suckled on her neck and teeth grazed at the soft skin. In turn her fingers dug into his shoulder to steady herself as she pumped her hips up and down his cock. Though her lover did not mind it much, more concerned with sending more hard thrusts into the slit between her spread legs.

However their fiery union would only last for so long. Even now the Zofian Princess moaned out as loud as she could. Her cries turning into blissful screams that sang to the Earth Mother as she was so sinuously ravaged. Her thick thighs fastening themselves around his waist and her hips rolled up and down as fat as humanly possible. The Summoner was running his hand along her smooth back and the other holding the back of her head to continue his usual ministrations.

However it was not long before his member began to quiver within her, signaling his emending orgasm.

Kreed knew this and was determined to take her along with him. This became more apparent as he dug his teeth into her tender flesh and sucked harshly on the creamy pale sin. Celicia gasped in response and once more when he started to buckle into her faster. His erection impaling her wet cunt harder and deeper, only increasing in speed more and more. Until a few moments later, the phallic organ pierced her one last time as deep as it could.

It was at that moment. The Warrior Priestess let out one last ear rending shriek of pure ecstasy. Her vaginal walls tightening around him and expelling its watery nectar into his crotch. Kreed closely held her trembling form as he began to unload himself into her. Volleys of his seed flooding her womb and spreading its warmth throughout her whole body. Making her whimper with each spurt that entered her, squeezed out by her puckering nether lips.

Her amber eye rolled into the back of her head as she shivered in delight from every drop that dribbled into her intimate depths. But she kept on deliberately gyrating up and down the pulsating member to pump out more of his essence. Her efforts earned her the last few few droplets making it's way into her core. A few seconds later her nether lips finally released its hold around his cock. that the Zofian Princess fell on top of him, completely listless and exhausted.

The Summoner held her close with both arms now wrapping themselves around her upper back to let her body calm down from the orgasmic high. The Priestess's bosom still squished against his chest as she rested her chin on shoulder, heaving lightly as she did. It was a strange mix of exhaustion and pure carnal bliss that overcame the young maiden. Even now finding that her raging heart kept on beating fast through the afterglow of their hared climax.

Still, it allowed her to quietly enjoy the warmth flowing through her body even a she panted tiredly. A feeling of indescribable elation griped the Zofian Princess and her Summoner let her fully engross herself in it as their bodies pressed together, gently stroking his hand up and down her bare back. However Kreed could not help but feel dissatisfied. Though the sensation of embracing the naked priestess was pleasant, his erection was still impaling her cum stuffed cunt.

He would soon have to remedy that...

And so his hands reached down to take ahold of her full hips, both her waist. Celica had enough respite from their previous romp to notice this and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. However, the only response to the puzzled expression on her face was a cheeky smirk. Then the young man had finally made his move.

Seconds Later, the Summoner had moved to turn her sideways, before she was suddenly pushed down. Celica gasped the silken skin of her bare back made impact with cold surface of the alter. Though Kreed was careful not to hurt her as he went on. Sitting up on his knees as he took his place between her spread legs. The red haired Princess had closed her eyes for the sudden change.

But when she opened them, she found herself laying down on the alter with her Summoner towering over her, hands holding her lower body up. His manhood still defiling her freshly sullied maidenhood, though the change in position caused most of it to slip out. Now only its bulbous head remained inside.

"You would be deluding yourself, if you thought I was content with so little." The Summoner spoke, the tone of is voice bearing the same coldness as when he led her in battle, which only served to increase her arousal. All the while he raised her hips upwards for what was to come. "I am feeling particularly insatiable today and I will take nothing less than your complete submission."

With that his pelvis pushed forth and his erection plunged into the wet depths of her cum filled pussy. Drawing a loud gasp of pleasure from the Zofian Princess. Then he pushed into her again and again, quickly establishing a fast rhythm as their lovemaking began anew. She tossed her head back with a loud moan, then more spilling from her lips and filled the forest once more. His hands tightened around her hips to keep steadily while continuing to ravish her.

He had ample reason to do so, considering how her voluptuous form rocked back and forth from the force of his hard thrusts. Her tits jiggling in tandem, while her curly crimsons tresses were spread out on the alter he lay on. Appearing as if like flames consuming the stone as they were sent thrashing from the movements produced from their coupling. It was a beautiful sight to behold, one that only increased the pace of his thrusting.

Meanwhile Celica could not much else, but watch as her Summoner kept on pile-driving his erection into her slick snatch. So she watched intently as the muscles on his chest and abdomen flexed with every pump and gazed into his eyes, hazy with lust. She even anticipated his hand descended down her hips and towards her plump rear, before cupping both of her supple buttocks.

With that he began to squeeze and caress her lower cheeks, the effect was instantaneous as she began to writhe on the stony alter and her fingers desperately clawed its surface. Kreed smirked triumphantly, closing his eyes to take in her sweet cries of pleasure which sounded so much like music to his ear. All the while continuing his relentless pace. Giving attention to her fine derriere while making sure not to compromise the rhythm of their lovemaking

By now his steady pumping had grown so forceful, that her body bounced up and down in tandem to the rough pounding. Moving rather frenziedly but his firm grip remained on her plump ass, kneading the deviously soft mounds of flesh as his jackhammering kept going on. It caused her bare back to lightly scrape against the rough stone surface of the alter. Though she was too busy squirming from the waves of ecstasy that traveled up her spine and sent her into a state of sex drunk deliriousness.

Thus there was not much else on the young Priestess's mind except for the euphoria she felt as his member repeatedly slammed into her over and over again. Though she was grateful that this particular ritual to the earth mother did not require much spoken prayers. Just pure and raw fucking, which her Summoner was delighted to oblige as his hands kneaded her posterior and kept on driving his cock in and out of her moist cunt, until it began to throb.

If Celica thought that he had reached his maximum speed, then she would be right. Kreed was now thrusting into her as hard and fast as he possibly could, causing the loudness of her moans and gasps to increase. Her toes curled and fingers held onto the edges of the alter, writhing wildly as she braced for her orgasm. Just a few seconds later his member impaled her constricting cunt on last time and his hands gave her buttocks one last squeeze.

Her head thrown back and she let out one last ear piercing scream as her body quaked and her nether lips tightened around his quivering cock. Similarly the Summoner let out a hoarse breath as he released himself inside her once more. Not bothering to suppress himself as the load of while hot cum spilled out from his manhood and into the depths of her already cum-filled cunt.

In response Celica sighed as her red eyes rolled into the back of her head, the stream of wet warmth flowed into her. Joining his previous load within her womb and making her shudder once more with every drop that entered her. In this case her vaginal walls did well to milk him of his seed, coaxing out more and more as their shared climax continued towards its destined end.

It went on until every bit of his essence made its way within and her clenching cunt released its hold around him. The Red-haired Princess gasped as she went completely limp, breathing heavily as she felt the torrent of cum bubble inside her. At the same time, Kreed had set her down on the top of the alter despite his own exhaustion. But his hands still remained on the sides of waist, diligently holding on.

He was heaving and tired, but managed to keep his composure. Even as he panted he remained on his knees and had enough to admire the naked Priestess's prone form. The sweat glistening on her fair skin, her bare breasts jiggling ever so slightly from her ragged breaths and her body splayed out on the stone surface. Her crimson eyes gazed wistfully at the sky, a tired yet satisfied smile on her face.

But it did little to relieve the aching in his loins, his cock still rock solid inside her, unsurprisingly. Her tightness still surrounding his hardened member, even as she rested for a few more moments. Until a hiss of frustration passed through the Summoner's clenched teeth. In response she looked up and locked eyes with her lover, burning lust still visible in her crimson orbs.

Meanwhile he moved his hands trailed along the fullness of her hips, the silken skin becoming addictive to touch. The Zofian Princess quickly noticed this and broke eye to glance down at his hands caressing the sides of waist. It took a few seconds for her to fully comprehend what was about to happen. Being the Priestess of a Goddess of pleasure, she had amble knowledge of sexual advances.

Reassuringly Celica stared back into her Summoner's eyes. Giving a quick nod as her lips curled into a sultry smirk, anticipating for what was to come. He smiled back at her, while his grip on her hips moved down to her toned thighs. His hands now beginning their work, raising up one of her long lithe legs and the other rolled her onto her stomach.

The Priestess of Mila gasped when she the cold stone rub her erect nipples. Her long, lithe legs now dangling down and her feet touching the ground. Celica found herself bend over the alter of her patron Goddess. While the statue of said Goddess looked down at her with profound joy for her subservience. Something that only made her insides tighten around her Summoner's erection.

Who was standing right behind her, gleefully admiring the sight of her plump buttocks raised up in the air. Like an offering from the earth Mother herself, perched on top of her alter, just for him. Meanwhile he grunted at how her pussy squeezed his cock. Though half of it had consequently slipped out during repositioning, like before.

Thought it wouldn't stay like that for long. His hands took a hold of the sides of her slender waist, once more caressing he silken flesh as if to comfort her. The Warrior Princess responded with a soft mewl. She reached out to grip onto the edge of the stone structure in front of her. Keeping herself steady for she knew was to come after getting railed a couple of times.

A few seconds later he slammed his cock back into her cum-filled cunt, drawing a loud moan of pleasure from the red-haired priestess. It was followed up by a series of hard thrusts that quickly reestablished the frenzied fucking from their last romp. Now her moans and sighs filled the woods once again and her body moved in a reciprocating motion, that dragged her prone form to and fro across the alter.

Her breasts squished against the stone surface, erect nipples rubbing against its cold roughness which only served to heighten her stimulation. Meanwhile the Summoner held onto her shapely hips with gritted teeth and a gleeful smile. His pelvis repeatedly clashing against her supple buttocks, causing them to bounce with every hard plunge of his member forcing itself in and out of her constructing cunt.

The soft thuds of her flesh clashing against flesh echoed throughout the forest, along with her criesof pleasure. Like before his grip held her firmly, bent over the as her manicured fingers clawed at the stone structure and her erect nipples scraped against its rough surface. Eyes clenched shut to take in the burst of ecstasy flowing through her nerves, every time his cock slammed into her forcefully.

The Summoner was thoroughly indulging with the message her insides were giving to his hardened member. Eagerly squeezing and tugging his shaft back into her damp depths every time he pulled back. The bare skin of her smooth back rippling in response to his cock ramming into her again and again. While her full buttocks cushioned his pelvis, jiggling back and forth from his hard thrusts.

A mixture of their sexual juices was leaking from her overflowing pussy, dripping down the side of the alter and soiling the ground. Most of the decadent concoction spilled from her soaking snatch with each plunge of his erection. Though the Summoner was not all too concerned about that, knowing that more of it would fill her womb soon enough.

Kreed kept up his ravenous pace of hammering his cock into her constricting cunt that only became tighter as time went on. Simultaneously the pressure in his loins increased, he groaned at the sensation. His hands gripped her waist tighter, pulling her back only to slam his cock back into her again and again. Until it started to throb inside her once again.

Like before the Summoner quickened the speed of his thrusts, causing her moans to turn into soft screams of Ecstasy. Celica closed her eyes as her body frenziedly moved back and forth in tandem to his pulsating cock rapidly ramming into her. The Warrior Priestesses herself was nearing orgasm as well, thus it only took a few more hard thrusts before the couple reached their shared climax.

A sharp shriek signified the clenching of her vaginal walls and the rush of fluids that squirted out of the slit between her legs. Similarly her lover let out a hoarse grunt, his hands tightening around her sides before his throbbing member released another load of hot cum into her. She moaned in response as her crimson eyes rolled onto the back of her head, engrossed by more of his warmth entering her.

Slowly replacing the small amount that was lost during their latest romp and filling her womb to the brim. Her body shuddered and trembled with every drop flowing into her with more squeezed out by her slick snatch. It went on for a bit longer, though the stream of jizz eventually began to thin down. It was not long before her insides loosened around him and his cock spurted out the last few drops, once more.

The Summoner let out a tired gasp, his legs trembling from exhaustion. Though one glance at the Zofian Princess in front and it was very apparent that she was Fairing quiet similarly. Heaving in complete exhaustion as she laid limply on the alter, her soft body still squished against the hard stone. He could even hear her heavy breathing that seemed to meld together with his own.

The couple rested for a little while, despite all the exhaustion that befall both of them. Either unable to move much for the time being besides heaving in exhaustion. Kreed simply stood there with his knees resting on the sides of the alter for support. Watching drops of sweat slowly travel down her smooth back, one after the other.

Celica on the other hand was less active, though by now her breathing was more stable. Aside from that he knew that they were not done just yet. His cock was still raging hard inside her wet pussy which still clung around him tightly. A sigh that she was still willing for another round of lovemaking. Otherwise he believed that the two of them had enough respite by now.

"It is about time we end this..." He said with hoarse grunt, hands that were still fasten around the sides of her waist tightening before pushing her forward. "Let's give the Earth Mother one last performance shall we."

He punctuated the statement with a sharp slap to her buttocks, prompting a yelp from the Priestess. In reply she glanced back at her Summoner over her shoulder, finding him smirking at her again as if to silently urge her along. She quickly realized what he wanted from his hands pushing her rear end and his prior antics

Celica flashed him a small smile and a quick nod before looking up at the statue of Mila once again. However she did not waste any time with prayers or incantations, swiftly propped herself up with a tired huff and a mere second later she was pushed forward. Prompting her to fully climb onto the alter as her legs scrapped against the stone.

He continued to push her forward, forcing her to kneel on top of the alter and climbed up on to it himself. But was quick to position herself up on all fours with another ragged huff. Meanwhile Kreed had taken his place behind on his knees. His hardened member still impaling her dripping pussy, aching to ravish her once more. So he greedily took handfuls of her supple rear, squeezing the creamy flesh before ramming it within her.

The response was loud cry from Celica, letting out a husky 'more' as her fingers clawed at the stone surface. He was more than happy to oblige, the grin on his face widen before he sent another deep thrust into her wet, warm depths. Which was followed up by another, and then another before he was leisurely pounding away into the Zofian Princess.

Whose rhythmic moans filled the forest once more, her body rocking back and forth. Her hair was swept on one side, thus granting him with the gorgeous the smooth skin of her bare back rippling in response to the pushing from his pelvis. Though the Summoner did decide to change things, by sliding his hands up her taut belly as they made their way towards her voluptuous bosom.

Another prolonged sigh escaped her parted lips, when he began to fondle her jiggling tits. The Summoner seemed to be unsatisfied with simply fucking her from behind. Desiring more intimacy as he leaned down until their bodies made contact. His chest pressing against her back while his lips found the side of her nape, trailing nibbles along it. Their coupling only intensifying more and more.

Needless to say she was pleasantly surprised by this, but wholeheartedly welcomed his sweet ministrations. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Relishing the teething kisses he scattered along it, while his hands busied themselves kneading her breast. Meanwhile he had kept up his pace of pounding his member into her without slowing down, only gradually increasing in speed.

The overwhelming ecstasy flowing through her nerves, now numbing her senses. The only other thing she felt was her Summoner embracing her and subsequently ravaging her soaking snatch with hard thrusts from his aching member. He could feel the soft screams leaving her throat with each plunge of his cock as his lip busied themselves with nipping her neck.

It was the closeness of their bodies that only amplified the pleasure for both parties. His chest rubbing against her back as he continued to repeatedly pump his erection into her slick snatch. The hot friction produced from it only caused her cunt walls to tighten around him even more. If not from having her bouncy boobs roughly fondled and caressed, her nipples teased with light pinches.

Kreed was indulging himself with the supple skin of her throat, suckling and nipping at it, leaving red marks. His pelvis clashing against her plump buttocks again and again. The soft thuds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the air. Along with her cries of ecstasy and the wet sound of their frenzied lovemaking. Which became ever so louder as the couple neared their shared climax.

The growing pressure in his loins and throbbing driving him forward. Until he was pounding into her contracting cunt as fast as he could. The small shrine of Mila now serenaded by the Priestess' loud moans and sighs. Kreed was only able to suppress himself by kissing and nibbling on her neck. Meanwhile fondling and rubbing her boobs which bounced in tandem with his hard thrusts,

This went on for a while, until his cock slammed into her one last time. His hands abruptly giving her tits a hard squeeze, his teeth bit onto the side of her nape and his quivering member released its load within her. At the same time Celica screamed out, reaching her orgasm as her cunt walls coaxed out more of his seed. Sending it straight into her overflowing womb and dribbling out of her nether lips in small streaks.

The Princess's clenched her eyes shut, her body quivering in lust as more of his cum made its way inside her. It's warm so utterly engrossing her, flowing unhindered within her. While the closeness of their bodies only amplified it further. Celica simply softly sighed and her eyes clenched closed to fully immerse herself in these overwhelming sensations.

Her lover felt similarly, his hands squeezed her hanging breast and lips still suckled on the side of her nape. The softness of her bare back pressing against his chest, while his member continued to flood her womb with his cum. However it was not long before his erection started to lose its hardness and the wave of jizz began to thin down. Until the final couple of drops of cum stained her insides, leaving the pair tired.

The exhaustion that had accumulated from their session of lovemaking finally caught up to the couple. The Warrior Priestess was not able to hold herself up for much longer. Arms and knees trembling in exhaustion as she gently collapsed on the stone surface of the alter. Which was now wet and warm from the sweat produced from their coupling.

Kreed went down with her as well. His body still on top of her while she laid beneath him, the two of them left heaving tiredly in the afterglow of their latest orgasm. Celica didn't mind his weight pushing against her from above, her lover was surprisingly light and the closeness of his naked form was rather pleasurable in its own way.

As for the Summoner he didn't really have enough energy to move much at the moment. He was perfectly satisfied with using the Zofian Princess's creamy flesh as a makeshift bed. Feeling her racing heart beating parallel to his own, making comfort in their intimate embrace as sleep began to slowly take hold of his mind. But he was till lucid enough to know it would not be wise to fall asleep now.

Still he remained like that for a few minutes longer, which gave both of them enough time to calm down from their sexual high. His breathing now less erratic, his arms slipped out from under her and he propped himself up. His palms on the tone surface as he looked down at the prone form of the Zofian Princess. His eyes trailed down her smooth back covered with sweat, rhythmically raising up and down.

Her taunt buttocks were still squished against his loins, his now flaccid member remained insider her creampied pussy. Her nether lips pursed around him, while leaking a mixture of their sexual juices. It served to reduce friction when he finally decided to pull out of her. Drawing another whimper from the red-haired Priestess as his cock seamlessly slip out of her.

He quickly rolled onto his back, laying down right beside the Princess and looked up at the sky. Kreed didn't feel like doing much except resting for the time being. A few moments later and it seemed like he was not the only one who had the same idea. He realized this when he felt the person right next to him shift closer before an arm wrapped around his upper abdomen.

Celica wasted no time in getting closer to her beloved Summoner. Resting her head on his forearm while snuggling up closer to him, her soft body pushed against his harder one. Kreed wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards himself with a small grin on his face. She smiled back at him, while her dainty hands trailing along the contours of his chest.

"By the Earth Mother..." She murmured lazily, leaning closer with a soft sigh. "That was simply beyond words."

His immediate response was an amused chuckle as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, my dear"

"Mhmm..." was her reply as Celica pressed herself against her lover, her smooth skin rubbing against him sensually. He could even feel her still erect nipples on the side of his chest and her hand slowly moving lower down his abs, tracing small shapes as she did. "It was more than I would could ever imagine, not to say my expectations of you were particularly low hehe."

She said with a cute giggle, one that along with her subtle ministrations caused the stirring in his loins to come alive once more. Still the Summoner kept himself composed, even giving her a retort almost instantly. "I couldn't imagine that being the case considering all the rumors about me within The Order. Besides I aim to satisfy, completely and utterly."

By now The Zofian Princess was beaming at him, a seductive smirk on her face as she lightly grinds her body against his. "Oh in that case, I believe that the ritual may needed to be continued..."

Celica trailed off and he could feel the presence of her hand on his crotch, right above his half swollen member. "You know, to make sure it all went properly. Her Grace is watching over us after all, we shouldn't disappoint her."

The Princess ended the sentence with a suggestive wink, brushing her reddened cheek against his forearm as she did. Not that heneeded much convincing in the first place. Not being one turn down such an offer from a beautiful woman, especially not when it came from one of his best heroes. Besides, he was half erect at the proposition already.

"Well then..." The Summoner said before turning to her, placing his free hand on the side of her hip. He leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching, looking deep into her crimson eyes, still alight with desire and warmth. "Let's not keep the Earth Mother waiting, shall we?"

With that he claimed her lips once again, pulling them into another passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately tangled together, mingling in a mess of twisting flesh. Celica let out soft moans as she closed her eyes, however her moved upwards to grip his abs. Preparing to make her next move, despite the creeping sensation of pleasure she felt from his cock pushing on her crotch.

A few moments later, Kreed was the one who was caught off guard, when she shoved him forward. He let out a gasp of surprise into her mouth as his back hit the stone surface of the alter. Their kissing went uninterrupted even as Celica straddled his waist, positioning herself right on top of him. His hardening member now situated between her thick thighs.

Soon afterwards she pulled back from her their heated lip-lock, both parties now breathing heavily. The Zofian Princess smiled cheekily at the bewildered expression on his face, while making sure to press her body against his while she was laying on top of him.

"I believe you have done enough for day." Celica said as she propped herself up, now sitting up straight on his waist. "Just lay down and relax, I'll handle the rest."

Kreed let out a hoarse grunt when she proceeded to rub her vaginal entrance against the tip of his erection. Taking her time teasing him and coating it with more of her arousal before preparing to take it in once again. Looking down at her Summoner with her crimson orbs hazy with lust and biting her lower lips to suppress the soft moans that threatened to spill out.

However she was merciful and sank down unto him, mere moments later. A sharp sigh escaped her lip as her eyes rolled shut and the head of his member entered her cum-stuffed cunt. It was followed by inches of his shaft sliding into her, drawing ore groans from the Summoner. Whose hands stayed on her hips, holding her steady until he was fully sheathed within her.

Celica beamed at him once again, taking in a deep breath before she began to ride him. Reaching down to grasp his shoulders as she moved up and down on his hardened member. Her moans greeting his ears once again as he simply watched the Princess. His hands holding her hips firm and rhythmically thrusting into her slick snatch, making sure to follow her movements closely.

The couple quickly establish a comfortable pace with the Warrior Priestess steadily rocking her hips on top of him, his cock repeatedly slamming deep into her nether lips. While Kreed himself simply laid back and indulged in the sight of her breasts jiggling. Though it was not long before his hands slid up her belly, caressing her silky skin before cupping her breasts.

Almost immediately her sighs and gasps became louder as the Summoner began to fondle her bosom, the only other sounds being the wet noises of their coupling. Her buttocks smacking against his pelvis every time she sank down, insides clenched around his cock. At the same time the speed of her riding gained more and more speed, her hips rolling alongwith his hard thrusts.

Though Kreed made sure to match her pace, even as his hands once again busied themselves with kneading her bosom. Buckling his hips in rapid succession to trust his cock up into her contracting clit. All the while she kept on bouncing up and down at a similar speed, the pair moving in sync to one another like they had done before.

Thus the two of them continued to perform the bonding ritual, undaunted by their previous romps. Feverishly fucking like-

"Like a pair of horny of rabbits..." Said a girlish voice from the bushes, near the scene of the two lover indulging themselves on the alter. The person in question looked on in amazement at the lovers currently fornicating. Her brown eyes widen and her cheeks taking on a light shade of pink, somewhat resembling her hair. "They just keep going and going"

The girl then looked beside her, barely able to see the two more figures sitting next to her, behind the bushes. "Guys I don't think we should be watching this!" Mae exclaimed indignantly, her face reddening further. "We should just let em do the bonding ritual in peace, right Genn- Huh?!"

She turned towards the girl beside her, however the sheepish cleric was busy. At the moment she was kneeling down behind the bushes, much like her companions. However she was preoccupied with frantically writing on a small notebook. Periodically looking up to watch the debaucherous scene on the Alter of Mila before scribbling more down.

"This is fantastic material for my novel..." Genny replied without a bit of shame, even though her face matched the color of her hair. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone perform the ritual like this."

"But that doesn't mean, we can just watch Celica fuck our Summoner!" Mae said a bit louder, more angrily. Most of it was directed at her friend rather than the couple at the Alter. If anything she was happy for the Zofian Princess, she was finally able to open up to their Summoner and finally intact the Bonding Ritual with him. But even as a scion of Mila, she still felt uncomfortable watching them perform it.

Though most of it came in the form her of one of her hands clawing down towards her inner thighs. Desperately squirming in anticipation to relieve the heat pooling to her nether regions.

"You should relax Mae" A third voice interrupted the mage, who was startled when a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder. Though she calmed down just as quickly when she turned to face her other companion. Who smiled at her reassuringly with similarly flushed cheeks as she continued. "This ritual was originally meant to be a public display, there is no harm in watching."

In response Mae sighed in resignation and looked down, feeling a little shamed. "I dunno Silque, it just feels weird watching em go at it like this..." she went on, still struggling to come to terms with what she was doing. However...

"Ohhh! Ohh! Ahhhhhhh!" The mage was forced out of her thoughts by a familiar loud shriek, directing her attention towards the alter. The sight that greeted her was of the Zofian Princess's arched body. The soft features of her face twisted in ecstasy for the umpteenth time, her naked form shuddering in orgasm. Hands shaking along his shoulders as she struggled to hold herself up.

The mage looked down to see that her Summoner fared no different, gasping in rhythm to the hard thrusts he continued to send up into her. Still languidly kneading her jiggling breasts while his pistonning cock pumped more and more cum into her overflowing snatch. Her inner walls greedily squeezing his pulsating shaft to wring out more of its precious load, until it had no more to give.

By that point Celica unceremoniously collapsed on top of him with a wet smack radiating through the forest. Leaving her heaving and breathless upon the similarly exhausted body of her Summoner. Her soft breasts now pressing up against his upper abdomen, while she rested the side of her head on his upper chest. Kreed was welcoming to this warm embrace, quick to wrap his arms around her back to pull her closer.

Mae had to admit it was a rather tender scene, despite the mixture of sexual fluids currently dripping out of the Priestess's pussy. Just the two of them laying together in another moment of genuine affection amidst the debauchery. The pink haired girl could definitely see herself in the same position as her friend. If only with the one she loves...

That is if he had the balls to take her, like how her Summoner ravished Celica.

However, Mae was quickly pulled out of her musings when she saw movement at the alter, in the form of Celica propped herself up. Despite the several minutes the two of them shared resting, the Warrior Priestess was still breathing rather frantically. But her lips quickly curled into a sultry smile, one that was returned by her master as he reached out to caress her cheek and gently pulled her nearer.

She leaned towards him, pressing her forehead against his and gazed deep into his eyes, their hot, flushed bodies still pushing against one another. Meanwhile his hand slid back to grasp the back of her head, holding her firmly and pulling her lips towards his own. Capturing them in a most passionate and swallowing her mewls of pleasure.

The mage could feel her face burning as she could only stare in astonishment at the scene before her. Questions such as "Why are they still going?!" or "How times did they fuck?!" were the first ones that come to mind as she watched the couple lock lips and entangle their tongues. She even noticed his free hand trailing down her smooth back, caressing the soft skin, before gripping her plump hips again.

From what she saw from before, Mae realized that he was planning to turn the tables on the Zofian Princess. True to her assumption Kreed pushed her back, rolling her over on the other side of the Alter and took his place on top of her. Celica could only gasp in surprised as she was forced down, her back scraping against the stone surface and her tongue still mingling with his.

Then he abruptly buckled his hips forward, drawing another sharp moan from the Priestess beneath him when his cock slammed into her once more. With that Kreed began to steadily repeat the motion, slowing pounding into her cum-filled cunt. She responded in kind by wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing back against his hard thrusts.

All the while Mae simply saw all of it transpire, still trying process what was happening in front of her. Watching them with her eyes wise and mouth agape as the lovers breathlessly pulled away from their lip-lock and their coupling began in earnest. Pinned down on the stone alter, the Celica's sweaty body heaved to and fro, her cries once again gracing the pink-haired mage's ears.

"Quite something aren't they?" An abrupt voice drew her attention away and nearly made her jump. Mae turn towards the Milan Nun, finding her writing something on a small notebook just like Genny." I could use some tips for other rituals and besides, I believe we can learn something from them hehe"

Silque went on with a cute giggle, looking back at her with a soft smile before continuing to take notes. Feeling indignant, Mae turned towards her other compatriot who was still engrossed in her writings. So much so that she could see a sliver of drool trailing leaking from her mouth as could continue to deliriously scribble like when he was working on one of her novels.

Mae frantically looked back and forth between the two of them, left speechless by their behavior. Then her sights fell on the couple fornicating on the Alter, imagining herself in Celica's place and Boey on top of her. Perhaps she could take notes from Celica and Kreed to spice things up in the Bedroom?

Red faced and sweaty, she finally sighed in resignation. Reaching back to pulling out a notebook and pen before starting to take notes on the scene happening in front of them. Intent on recreating this whole event with her lover once they return to Askr.


End file.
